tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Storm
Ashley Storm '''is a teamless Femscout metahuman concept made by DaniVader97. She's the guardian of ctf_2fort, fighting the freaks who infested the map and other dangerous threats, specially Painis Cupcake. Appareance She wears a Femscout variant of Brütal Bouffant dyed in dark blue, Graybanns (sometimes), dark gray tinted Femscout version of Bigg Mann on Campus, Crook Combatant, a custom belt and military boots. Personality and behaviour Wielding a green lightsaber and a M4 Carbine, Ashley is a noble and determined warrior who fights fiercely and won't stop until she completes her objective no matter what, she's always willing to fight for a good cause. When not fighting, she's calm, but reserved and distant due a fatidic event from the past who scarred her. Powers and abilities * ''Lightsaber fighting'' -- She's very skilled using a lightsaber that she found from nowhere, she prefers wield it reversed to deal powerful slashes and cuts. * ''Firearm shooting'' -- She's very proficent in the employement of firearms. * ''Peak human fitness'' -- Ashley can lift objects several times her own weight, has a little more durability than a regular Scout/Femscout, fight, run, jump and dodge during a fairly long period of time without getting tired and has a very good reflexes. While running she can reach 50 km/h. * ''High intelligence'' -- She can make or improvise plans before attacking. She also can trick less intelligent or gullible foes. *Telekinesis' -- When in danger, her left eye will turn red and the enemy who will try to give her the coup de grace will be telekinetically stopped and paralyzed, then the foe will be pushed and knocked down to the nearest wall. Faults and weaknesses Ashley can be overwhelmed when she remembers her dark past in a forced way, experiencing flashbacks from it and then she will collapse unconscious during a period of time depending on the intensity of those flashbacks and she can very reckless when angered in combat or other conflicts and if she's wounded very seriously, she will enter on a weakened state with her strength, stamina and reflexes lost for a long period of time, requiring some rest after recieving medical attention to her wounds suffered on battle and training to recover herself and return to her normal state again. Trivia * Ashley is the main protagonist of DaniVader97's upcoming TF2 tale, '''The Eliminator'. * She's inspired specially by Star Wars character Ahsoka Tano and real world's most famous action film star Arnold Schwarzenegger with characters who he portrayed, like The Terminator (T-800). Including Raven from the old Teen Titans cartoon series as other source of inspiration. Appareances Artwork published by the author in Steam * Ashley Storm (First appareance) * Ashley vs Painis I * Ashley vs Painis II * Ashley vs Painis III Videos published by the autor on YouTube *The Eliminator (Part 1: The Mission Begins) *The Eliminator (Part 2: The Painis Menace) *The Eliminator (Part 3: Pootis Lost) *The Eliminator (Part 4: Clash on The Wooden Bridge) Category:Freak Hunters Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Near-normal Category:Scouts Category:Teamless Category:Female monsters Category:Intellectuals Category:Monsters made by DaniVader97 Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users Category:Metahumans